


Fruitcake

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Christmas and nobody is expecting anymore guests. But they get a surprise visit anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitcake

“This better not be Frank looking for more eggnog,” Lip said as he moved to open the door. It was two days after Christmas, so he couldn’t think who could possibly still be visiting. When he swung the door open, he definitely couldn’t believe he was seeing his brother and Mickey Milkovich standing there with devilish grins on their faces. “You fuckers said you weren’t going to make it!” He said after finally snapping out of the shock.

Ian stepped in and grabbed his brother into a hug, squeezing tight. “Yeah, well, we lied.” He laughed into Lip’s shoulder.

“I see that. How did I believe you? This is great! Come in. Mickey, how’s it going?” Lip turned to him when Ian let him go, and gripped his shoulder.

“Hey, you know. Same shit, different day.” Lip chuckled and shook Mickey a bit. “But I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Sure, sure, Mick. C’mon.”

“Lip, who is it?” Fiona called from the kitchen, but the boys…well, men, were already headed through the archway after hanging their coats up. “Oh my God! You fuckers said you couldn’t come!” All three laughed at the déjà vu moment. Fiona threw her arms around Ian’s neck, barely reaching. “Please stop getting taller! Mickey, tell him to stop making the rest of us look like midgets! C’mere!” She put an arm around Mickey and pulled him in, feeling him sink into it after a beat. Then she turned and hit Ian in the back of the head. “That’s for lying!”

“Hey! We’re here, right? That’s all that matters.” Ian rubbed his head in mock-hurt.

“Yeah, late as shit!” Carl said as he shoveled the last of his dinner into his mouth.

“Carl, no cursing at the table.”

“At the table? Is that some new rule?” Ian asked, quirking an eyebrow. He took a seat next to his teenaged brother, and pulled Mickey into the chair next to him.

“Yes it is. Mickey, that goes for you, too!” Fiona warned with stern eyes.

“What’d I do? I didn’t even say anything!” Mickey claimed in halfhearted protest. Ian laughed and put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing gently. Mickey looked at him and smiled.

Just then, lumbering steps came down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Who’s here?”

“Honey, look who just showed up at the door.” Lip said to his wife, helping her walk to the table.

“Hey, Sandra. It’s been a while, huh?” Ian said as he pulled the small brunette woman into an awkward hug.

“Long enough to get knocked up by your brother again, yeah! How are you doing? Hey, Mickey.” She waved a hand that wasn’t on her swollen belly, and smiled at him.

Ian hit Lip in the shoulder. “What’s wrong with you? You never heard of a condom?”

Lip laughed. “You would think, with Little Lip just turning two, but what can I say?” He gave his brother a sly look.

“Ew.” Carl said before gulping down his regular eggnog.

“You’ll understand when you get married.” Fiona teased.

“Said the newly eloped!” Sandra piped up, slowly lowering herself into the seat Mickey offered her.

“What? You got married, Fi? Why does no one tell me things anymore?” Ian threw his hands up.

“Because you two live too far away! Anyway, Seth and I just felt it was time, but you know how we are. We didn’t want to make a big thing.” She waved her ringed hand like it was nothing.

“Well where is he? And Debbie and Liam?” Ian asked, leaning against the counter. Mickey wrapped a hand around his waist.

“He took Liam out to a movie, and Debbie is with Mark.” Lip answered, taking a seat next to Sandra.

“Let me guess, new boyfriend?” Everyone nodded, the exasperation apparent in their eyes. “Kev and Vee?”

“They went to freaking Disney World and wouldn’t take me!” Carl grumbled, scraping his fork on his empty plate.

“Psh, like they’d want you sharing a hotel room with them. You’d probably set something on fire while they were doing something freaky.” Mickey teased. Carl laughed and gave him the finger.

“No fingers at the table either!” Fiona chastised. “Clear the table so we can have some dessert.” She ignored her younger brother’s angry mumbles and turned to Ian and Mickey. “Sorry guys, you missed dinner, but we got a shit ton of pies and stuff.”

“No cursing at the table, Fi!”

“Shut up, I’m not sitting.” She moved and started taking plates down from the cabinet. She grabbed a knife and cut into a coconut cake.

“Mm, I’ll have some of that, please! This girl is making me crave coconut lately.” Sandra laughed, turning to Lip and smiling. He put a hand on her belly and rubbed it.

“Make it two big slices.”

“We’re going to go put our bags upstairs and then we’ll be back down in a bit.”

“Oh Ian, Phillip is sleeping in your old bed, sorry. Could you try not to wake him? It took me so long to get him down.” Sandra said this through a mouthful of cake.

Ian nodded then followed Mickey out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

///////

“He really does look like Lip. It’s crazy.” Ian said quietly as he unpacked his bag.

Mickey was sitting at the desk watching him. “That’s kind of how it works, you know.” Ian gave him a look.

“And now they’re having a girl. That’s just so amazing. This family just keeps getting bigger.”

“Don’t forget about Fiona now she’s finally got someone. Plus Debbie if this Mark guy is any good. Carl…we don’t have to worry about.” Mickey chuckled.

“Can you imagine Carl with kids?” Ian laughed.

“Can you imagine me with kids?” Mickey threw out as if he just made a point.

Ian turned around and walked over to him, looking him in the eye. He looked down then back up. “Yeah. I can.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled Ian to sit on his lap. “Are you really trying to start this again? Now?”

“I’m not starting anything. All I said was I can imagine you with kids. What’s the harm in just saying it?” Ian leaned back against Mickey’s chest and gave him this pouty look.

“Because I know you, and you never just say anything. You always have to do.”

Ian nosed at Mickey’s neck then pecked the skin there. “What can I say? I like doing things.” Mickey sighed.

“So what are you trying to say, Gallagher? You want to get me pregnant?” Mickey turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the redhead on his lap. Ian shifted and kissed up his jawline until he reached his lips, delving into them briefly. He moaned. “I can try.” He turned around all the way and straddled Mickey, pressing them close together. Mickey grabbed the back of his neck and brought him in to a hard kiss, snaking a hand from his thigh, to his waist, and up the back of his shirt. Their breathing got faster. Ian moved his hips and brought a hand to rub at Mickey’s chest.

Then Little Lip sighed in his sleep and turned over.

Ian and Mickey broke apart, red in the face, and looked over at him to make sure they hadn’t woken him up. They turned back to each other and grinned.

Mickey kissed Ian on the lips one last time before moving him off his lap. “After dessert.”

Ian smiled and took his hand, as they headed back to the kitchen.

///////

“Finally. I didn’t think it took that long to unpack a bag.” Lip teased when Ian and Mickey emerged from the staircase and plopped themselves down on the couch. Everyone was sitting in the living room with empty plates and fresh cups of eggnog that would put The Alibi to shame. “And it took twenty minutes for us to forklift Sandra in here.” She promptly hit him in the chest.

“Shut up! I’m not that big yet!” She said as she bit into a cookie.

“Stop teasing her, Lip. It’s your fault anyway.” Fiona said, sipping from her cup and scrunching her face up at the strong alcohol. “But you guys were gone long. Something interesting up there, or what?”

“Or what.” Ian said and smiled smugly at his sister.

“Well, dessert’s in the kitchen. Grab what you want. There’s plenty.”

“Please tell me you at least didn’t wake up Phillip.” Lip continued.

“Please tell me I don’t have to stay in there with them tonight.” Carl cringed.

“Eat your pie. We didn’t do anything….,” Mickey turned to Ian and gave him a dirty look, “…yet.”

“Ew!” Carl shut his eyes and covered his ears.

“Calm down. You can sleep on the couch.” Fiona said.

“Great. My kid is probably scarred for life now.”

Sandra sniffled a little next to him. “Shut up! They’re in love. Remember love? Huh, Phillip?” She crossed her arms and put her head down and sobbed.

“Oh, c’mon honey. I’m just messing with them. Stop.”

“Nooo…” She put another cookie into her mouth and made a noise at the empty plate in her hand.

Lip turned to the rest of his family and mouthed ‘hormones’, shrugging. “C’mon, sweetie. Let’s go to bed. You’re just tired.” She started laughing and clung to Lip, as he helped her off the couch. They said goodnight and went off to Lip’s old room.

Mickey got up to head towards the kitchen. “What do you want?” He looked at Ian.

“Just get me anything. Thanks.” Mickey nodded and turned away.

Fiona turned to Ian and started asking him all the usual questions she asked when they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Everything was going good on their end, and Ian always promised to get back home more often, just to make his sister happy. Carl turned back to the t.v. and checked out of the conversation.

Mickey returned and sat down, handing a plate to Ian. Ian looked at what was on it.

“Fruitcake?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong? You don’t like fruitcake?” Mickey asked, picking up a forkful and putting it into his mouth.

“Mickey, when have you ever seen me eat fruitcake?” Mickey just shrugged and ate another bite. “No. I don’t like fruitcake. I thought you knew.”

“Well you never told me. So, what? You don’t want it?” Mickey wasn’t angry, but Ian could see the look on his face and felt bad for causing it.

“I’ll eat it if you don’t want it, Ian.” Fiona chimed in. “Anything to get the taste of this eggnog out of my mouth.” She said this as she took another sip and shivered as it went down.

“How do you not like fruitcake, Ian? It’s like table scraps in cake form.” Carl said matter-of-factly. He didn’t even look away from the screen.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll just…get you something else.” Mickey said as if he hadn’t heard Carl. He looked at Ian with his eyes full of guilt, as he put his own plate down and took the offending dessert to the kitchen.

“Shit.” Ian whispered. He looked over at Fiona. “Why are you still drinking that?”

“Don’t worry about that. You just made Mickey Milkovich feel shitty about some shitty cake. Go.” Ian let out a heavy breath and went into the kitchen after his boyfriend.

He leaned against the fridge and watched Mickey. He was standing up at the counter picking at the cake with his fork. “Hey. I’m sorry.”

Mickey turned to look at him and turned back. “Nah. I should have got you something else.” He shrugged and put a piece of the cake in his mouth and chewed, but he didn’t look like he was enjoying it so much now. Ian came over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He leaned down and put his chin on his shoulder.

“No, Mick. It’s fine. I should have just said something.” He pulled Mickey closer into him until he felt the older man relax.

“No big deal.” He put another piece into his mouth. He put his hand over the one Ian had on his stomach. “You sure you don’t like it?” He turned his head slightly.

Ian nodded his head on Mickey’s shoulder then touched his lips to his cheek.

“You won’t even try some?”

“Nope.” Ian mumbled against the skin of his neck. He hugged him tighter.

“Oh, but see,” Mickey turned around in Ian’s arms and brought his to rest around his neck, reaching up,”…I know you and you never just say anything. You always have to do.” Now Mickey leaned in and brushed his lips along Ian’s collarbone. Ian’s laughed turned into a small hum.

“I guess there’s no harm in trying.” His hips moved involuntarily against Mickey’s, as he finally kissed him on the lips. Mickey sighed into his mouth and fidgeted against him a little.

Mickey pulled away and grabbed Ian’s hand. “After.”

Ian grinned as he was led back to his old room. The fruitcake was left on the counter.


End file.
